


Happy Birthday Baby!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [50]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Birthday, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #52 - Cake (31 of 100)<br/>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://yoomie.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://yoomie.livejournal.com/"></a><b>yoomie</b> who has been trying to sell the idea of HaeMin on me… lol! <3 [and this was such a cop out lol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Baby!

The moment he walked through the door, he smiled wide, giggled, the shouts of “happy birthday!” reaching his ears as eleven faces watched his eagerly for a reaction. How could he NOT be giddy with joy when he saw the HUGE birthday cake in the center of the room, frosting letters commemorating the day?

But something was missing; he could feel it niggling at the back of his mind. But what?

He didn’t know until after the refrains of the birthday song had died down, and the cake seemingly exploded, a flurry of fluffy chunks as someone rose out of the mist so to speak. Who was that? His mind didn’t register the name at first, shocked instead by the beauty before him. Never let it be said again that Sungmin made the best girl!

Donghae stood in the middle of the cake remains, clad in what had to be the sluttiest girl’s outfit ever, blushing cheeks, wide painted grin, and smoky eyes. It was too much; Sungmin felt his heart racing faster as he stuttered out a “D-d-donghae-ah? Is t-that you?”

The younger smiled, nodded, and said, “Do you want your lap dance now, Sungmin-ah? Or later?”

Sungmin hoped he didn’t see that wink coupled with that smirk again. It would be the death of him.


End file.
